


A New Tattoo

by Jane_dee01, Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: JC Quickie [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Family, Mathematics, NSFW Art, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_dee01/pseuds/Jane_dee01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Chakotay and Kathryn each have a tattoo to honor their people but now they want one to honor their DQ family.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: JC Quickie [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843642
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	A New Tattoo

=/\=

"I was just thinking," Kathryn said, sliding her fingers in between Chakotay's as he kissed her shoulder around a freshly inked shamrock. "We each have a tattoo to honor our ancestors, but I think we should get one to honor our family."

"Our Voyager family," he mused. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of an intrepid class starship, outlined with the names of the crew," she suggested tossing her hair to the side, feeling the weight of his breath as he lay on top of her.

"That is a lot of names Kathryn, how big do you want this tattoo?"

"Well I was thinking we could share the names, just like we shared the responsibility for their lives."

"Okay, but there is one thing I want different," he answered and Kathryn eyed him as best she could. "I want your name in the middle of mine, with a Mobius Strip as the tail of the 'Y’. To let the universe know you are always my center."

”Are you implying that I am one sided?” she teased.

”I am implying that I have only one true love, and that my love for you will continue on forever,” he smiled.

”Then I’d better get your name to match. I wasn’t able to say it then, but I can now, I love you Chakotay.”

=/\=

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by. We hope you enjoyed❤
> 
> Side note: A Mobius Strip is a surface that only has one side and one boundary curve. A famous example is in the art work of M.C. Escher.


End file.
